hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jispa
|name = Jispa |kana = ジスパー |rōmaji = Jisupā |japanese voice = Kōji Yusa (1999) Takaya Aoyagi (2011) |english voice = Tom Bauer (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 131 |anime debut = Episode 75 (1999) Episode 61 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Light Brown (1999) Purple (2011) |hair = Silver (1999) Blond and Brown (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Nickes' Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Nickes' Alliance Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Jispa (ジスパー, Jisupā) was a player of the game Greed Island and a member of an alliance of 63 players formed by Nickes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 His duty was to take new members of the alliance to Kosofftro with a "Magnetic Force" card.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 132 Appearance Jispa was an average-sized man, he had spiky light blond hair with the sides cut short, long thin eyebrows and he had a redefined jaw. He wore a black tank top and gray pants. Personality Jispa was an industrious member of Nickes' Alliance and was known for his pundit knowledge on the Greed Island card system. He was also brave enough to try and incapacitate Genthru after he revealed himself to be the Bomber and when his face is blown off by said Bomber, Nickes emotionally tries to save his life as does a new member named Puhat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 Plot Greed Island arc Soon after Puhat and Abengane joined Nickes' Alliance, Jispa arrives and explains the "Leave" and "Magnetic Force" cards functions. He then uses the "Leave" card on the two. Jispa informs Nickes that Contarch has managed to recruit eight more members, bringing the total member count to 63. He voices concern about the payout. At the Shiso Tree, Jispa meets up with the new recruits and uses an "Accompany" card to Kosofftro. Kosofftro introduces himself, then Jispa leads the group to the base while explaining how the new recruits will contribute to the alliance and their plan to retrieve the Rank SS card, "Angel's Breath", and a spare of the "Fortress" card. Right after Genthru reveals himself as the Bomber in the alliance base, Jispa attempts to attack Genthru from behind, which leaves Jispa severely injured by Genthru's Nen ability Little Flower.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 When the bombs appeared on the alliance members, the timer on Jispa's bomb went down quite fast, already at 3500. Due to this, Nickes begs the alliance members to hand over their cards. Later, Puhat confronts Genthru on his own in Battera's mansion and explains that Nickes wants to use the "Angel's Breath" card on Jispa. However, Genthru sees through Puhat's attempt at negotiating and kills him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 Sometime after Puhat's death, Nickes confronts Genthru and informs him that Jispa has died, the latter shows no remorse. Abilities & Powers Although he was swift in speed to try and take out Genthru, due to the main reason why everyone in Nickes' Alliance joined is that they lack combat abilities, this may not be the case for Jispa, as he tried to incapacitate Genthru after he revealed himself to be the Bomber. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Jispa is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Battles Translations around the World References Navigation es:Jispa fr:Jisper Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Nickes' Alliance Category:Deceased characters